parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Want Him on the Jury
Don't Want Him on the Jury is the seventh episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 19 Elmer is disheartened after Mitch's elimination. He feels Ingrid is to blame as her outburst towards Peter at tribal had alerted the latter that he was their target, prompting him to play his idol and thus leading to Mitch's blindside. Ingrid fears that the three men from Kafheesi now have the upper hand but Oberon reassures her the merge will arrive soon and they will have Terrence's support, as well as Darnell and Penny, who Elmer believes will work with them. At Amanoo, Mitzi talks with Aisha and Erin, discussing rumors about having seen Terrence and Penny cuddling. She expresses fears that the two might be closer than it appeared on the surface, and if the two had a close relationship, then perhaps it would be better to eliminate Terrence next instead of Darnell Darnell overhears their conversation and suspects that Penny may be playing with both Elmer’s and Terrence’s affections. He rushes to tell Terrence about the intimate relationship between Elmer and Penny back on Sparrison, but Terrence reassures him that he and Penny do not have any intimate relationship of any sort. Darnell feels Penny is playing the ‘flirt’ game and does not respect her for it. Day 20 Out of desperation to ensure his alliance finds the idol before the Kafheesi Trio, Elmer shows Ingrid and Oberon the clue to the idol that he’d found at the picnic. Ingrid is slightly annoyed that he hadn’t shown them the clue sooner, but the three go searching for the idol, which prompts Brent and Callum to join Peter in searching as well. All six of them go on a mad hunt for the idol while watching each other to see if anyone has found it. Callum is the lucky one who finds the idol up in a tree and manages to sneak it into his bag without anyone noticing. Day 21 Amanoo loses the next immunity challenge and are sent back to tribal council. Darnell is in low spirits and continues to work on Penny, telling her that he had saved her from elimination and he hopes that in return she will at least keep him around until the merge. He points out the similarities between Mitzi and Wilkes and hope that it would convince her Mitzi was not a good choice for an ally. Penny also points out that Darnell had threatened her that he would ensure ill will would spread to the jury if he made the merge. In the meantime Terrence continues to bond with Penny, trying to get close to her so she will keep him until the merge. Penny is extremely conflicted. Mitzi is still wary of Terrence and Penny's new relationship and fears that their intimacy may suggest more to the pair than meets the eye. Darnell notices this as well and accuses Penny of playing the flirt card, flirting with both Terrence and Elmer behind their backs. At tribal, Darnell's threats against Penny ultimately spell his doom as Penny stays loyal to her new alliance, eliminating him in a 4-2 vote, leaving Terrence on his own at the bottom. Challenges Immunity Winner: Sparrison Tribal Council 7: Amanoo Voting Confessionals "Don't get too comfortable, sweetheart. I'm counting on Penny to pull through for me." - Darnell Rivera "Nice try." - Mitzi Perezz "Sorry Darnell. Game over for you. kiss." - Erin Castellan "I'm sorry, D. sniff. Really. I hope you can forgive me." - Penny Hooper Final Words "Penny really screwed me over there. I didn't think I stood a chance but I had to try. And urghh, it really ticks me off to know that I would've made the merge if I'd just survived one more tribal. I'm really disappointed. I'm a professional poker player but I guess Survivor's the one game I won't be winning." - Darnell Rivera Still In The Running